


Love Like This

by callmevenji



Series: Venji One-Shots [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevenji/pseuds/callmevenji
Summary: Benji and Victor go on their first date.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell & Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Series: Venji One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929940
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The sequel of sorts to The Start Of Something New, and it's the fluffiest thing I've ever written, you can definitely read it without reading the first story. Enjoy!

Victor took a few deep breaths and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. He looked at himself on the rear-view mirror and tried to fix his hair, he had put some product on it but it was long gone and his curls were starting to go everywhere.

He gave up and got out of the car, the street was full of houses, they weren’t as nice as the ones in Mia’s neighborhood but they still were nice. The one he was walking towards was painted white with some wood accents and it had a pathway that led straight to the front door.

He took some more deep breaths and knocked on the door. Victor immediately heard movement on the other side, a few seconds later, Benji opened the door.

“Hi!” Victor exclaimed, a little too excitedly. Benji actually giggled and gave Victor a chaste kiss. Victor felt the usual fireworks go off on his heart, he would never get tired of kissing Benji.

He cleared his throat. “Um, you look amazing.”

Benji smiled at him. “Thanks. You too.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah, but first, I kind of got you something, I hope that’s okay…” Benji pulled a small bouquet of yellow daffodils from behind his back. He blushed. “I wasn’t sure if it was too much, but they represent ‘new beginnings’ and I thought it was fitting, y’know?”

Victor grabbed the bouquet, he was sure he had the dumbest looking smile on his face but he couldn’t help it. “Benji, I love them.”

Benji exhaled, relieved. “Yeah?” 

Victor nodded. “Thank you, they’re perfect.”

“I’m glad you like them.” Benji closed the door behind him and they both started walking towards Victor’s car. 

“Will you tell me where we’re going?” Benji asked while fastening his seatbelt.

“Nope.”

Benji pouted. “Can I have a clue?”

Victor put the flowers in the backseat and turned back around to drive. “Nope, you have to wait, it’s a surprise.”

“Fine. Can I put some music? Or do you want to hear the radio?”

Victor gave him the aux cord. “Go ahead.” Benji started scrolling through his phone while Victor started driving.

Victor laughed upon hearing the first notes of the song Benji had chosen. “I love this song.” 

“I’m glad, ‘cause that’d have been a deal breaker.” Benji said jokingly. He started singing along. 

_Honey, honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

Victor smiled upon hearing his boyfriend singing, he had wanted to hear him again since the battle of the bands where he had sang Call Me Maybe. 

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

Benji started dancing and pointing towards Victor while he just laughed.

_Everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_

_But I know_

_Nothing's perfect but it's worth it_

_After fighting through my tears and finally you put me first_

Benji rolled his window down and sang the pre-chorus loudly.

_Baby it's you_

_You're the one I love_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the only one I see_

_Come on baby it's you_

_You're the one that gives your all_

_You're the one I can always call_

_When I need to make everything stop_

_Finally you put my love on top_

Victor finally joined him for the chorus and both boys sang at the top of their lungs, they took turns pointing at each other and laughing loudly. Victor could not have imagined a better start for their date.

\----

“Alright, we’re almost there, close your eyes.” Victor said as he spotted the sign for the lake, he looked at Benji. “No peeking!”

“I’m not!” Benji put one of his hands over his eyes.

Victor pulled into the small parking space and exhaled relieved upon seeing that there was no one else in the property. He turned the engine off and went to open the passenger’s side door. He took Benji’s free hand and led him towards the lake carefully. 

“Just sit down here with your eyes closed. Give me one more minute.” Victor made sure that Benji was following his instructions and went to get the basket and the tablecloth from his car. He quickly extended the fabric and put the basket on top of it. At the last minute, he grabbed the flowers Benji had given him and he put them in a glass besides the basket.

“Vic, can I open my eyes now?” Benji asked.

“Actually, yes. You can open them now.” Victor held his breath as Benji opened his eyes and took the scene in.

Benji’s mouth hung open. “Oh wow.”

“Surprise.” Victor raised his arms and smiled nervously.

Benji felt his eyes tearing up. “Vic…”

“Is this okay?” 

“It’s more than okay. It’s… perfect.” Benji threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him. “Thank you.” Kiss. “You’re amazing.” Kiss. “I can’t believe you did all of this for me.”

“Well, of course, you deserve it.” Victor kissed him back. 

\---

“I hope you’re hungry.” Victor said as they both settled on the tablecloth. He grabbed the different containers he had packed on the basket. “I brought empanadas, some chicken salad, buffalo chicken tortilla roll-ups, watermelon water and for dessert… Lemon pie!”

Benji helped Victor, he grabbed the cutlery and the plates and arranged them in between them. “Wow, did you make all of this?”

Victor blushed. “Kind of?” He scratched the back of his neck. “My mom helped a little, she made the empanadas, but the rest is all me. I brought several things since I wasn’t sure what you’d like.”

Benji looked at him lovingly. “It looks amazing.”

Victor nodded, still nervous. “Well, let’s dig in and see if it tastes as good as it looks.”

They both grabbed a little out of every container, Victor poured two cups of the watermelon water and gave one to Benji.

Victor looked at Benji, waiting for him to start eating.

Benji started with the salad. “Victor. This. Is Amazing.” He exclaimed in between bites.

Victor laughed, finally relaxing. “I’m so glad.” 

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes.

Benji tried the tortilla roll-ups and moaned out loud. “Oh my god. This is my new favorite. I had no idea you were such a good cook.”

Victor blushed. “I really like cooking, food brings people together.”

Benji seemed thoughtful. “This is so good, it could be the key to world peace.” They both laughed.

\----

Victor and Benji put all of the containers back in the basket. Victor took it back to the car and they both laid down on the tablecloth. 

“That was incredible. Tell your mom I loved her empanadas.” Benji said. “I can’t even choose a favorite, it’s definitely a tie between the tortilla roll-ups and the lemon pie.”

“I’m so glad you liked it,” Victor turned towards Benji. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to.”

“Oh I definitely liked it, I loved it.” Benji turned towards Victor. “This has been incredible.”

“Yeah.” Victor leaned in to kiss him. Benji grabbed Victor’s waist and pulled him closer towards him.

They pressed their foreheads together. Benji caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. “You take my breath away.” 

Victor kissed him again.

They made out for several minutes until Benji pulled away.

“I have an idea.” He exclaimed with a mischievous glint on his eyes.

“What?”

“We should go for a swim.” He started getting up.

“What?” Victor looked at him as if he had two heads.

“Yeah, it should be fun.” He started taking his shirt off. “Come on.”

“We don’t have our swimsuits.” Victor said, but he followed Benji on taking his shirt off.

Benji took off his shoes and socks. “Well, obviously. Let’s swim in our underwear.”

“You’re insane.”

Benji took off his pants and started running towards the lake. “Come on, Vic!”

Victor laughed and followed him, they both jumped into the water. 

Victor felt a shock wave through his entire body as he entered the body of water.

“Oh. My. God. Benji. It’s freezing.” Victor exclaimed as he rubbed his arms furiously trying to get back some heat. “Oh my god.”

Benji hugged Victor. “Sorry, it looked so nice, I was not expecting this.” He kissed the other boy’s cheek. “Maybe if we hold each other for a couple of minutes we’ll get used to it.” He suggested.

Victor’s teeth started chattering. “I’m… not… sure… I’ll… survive… a couple… more… minutes…”

Benji seemed amused. “It’s not that cold, Vic. You’ll be fine.”

“How are you so calm?” Victor asked, already feeling better with Benji’s arms around him.

Benji put his head on Victor’s shoulder. “I don’t know, it’s not that cold anymore, and I’m with you.”

Victor hugged Benji tighter. “Yeah, you’re right.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the sun started to set, the water seemed to be going from blue to gold, to orange, to pink, to a darker blue.

“This is beautiful.” Benji said.

Victor looked at him, nothing else seemed to matter except the boy in his arms. “Yeah, it is.”

\----

They laid back down on the tablecloth, waiting for their hair and underwear to dry.

“You were right, that was fun.” Victor giggled. “Except for the part where I almost froze to death.”

Benji laughed. “I wouldn’t have let that happen.”

When they deemed their clothes dry enough, they got dressed and folded the tablecloth together. They put everything on the car and got in.

The ride back to Benji’s house was mostly spent in silence, they were both just enjoying each other’s company, still on a high from their date.

\----

“I’ll see you on Monday?”

Victor nodded.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Victor nodded again. “I came out to my family, I don’t care what the rest of the world thinks. On Monday I’ll kiss you and hold your hand proudly, I’m not afraid anymore.”

Benji kissed Victor’s forehead. “Alright. Thank you for today, it was incredible. Next time, I’ll surprise you.”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know what you'd like me to write next, I might continue this. We'll see, for now, leave your prompts down below!
> 
> What would you guys want to see next? An ANGSTY multi-chapter fic or season 1 from Benji’s perspective, also multi-chapter?


End file.
